1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin, a resist composition and a method for producing a resist pattern.
2. Background Information
Various kinds of photolithographic technique in which short wavelength light such as ArF excimer laser (193 nm of wavelength) is a exposure light source have been actively studied in the past as the semiconductor microfabrication. A resist composition used for such photolithographic technique contains a resin which is insoluble or poorly soluble in aqueous alkali solution, but becomes soluble in aqueous alkali solution by the action of acid and an acid generator.
A resist composition used for such photolithographic technique contains a resin having a polymer obtained by polymerizing a compound represented by the formula (u-A) and a compound represented by the formula (u-B), and a polymer obtained by polymerizing a compound represented by the formula (u-B), a compound represented by the formula (u-C) and a compound represented by the formula (u-D); an acid generator; and a solvent, is described in Patent document, pamphlet of JP-2010-197413-A.

However, with the conventional resist composition containing the above resin, the critical dimension uniformity (CDU) of the obtained resist pattern may be not always satisfied with.